Tourniquets have long been used for controlling and stopping the flow of blood to an extremity. EMS, police, and military personnel offer prime examples. Tourniquets are used in emergency situations and also can be used in surgeries. In order to be effective a tourniquet must be capable of tightening sufficiently to halt blood flow to the extremity, and to also provide easy adjustment whereby it can be loosened and tightened as needed. Sufficient tightening typically requires a leverage advantage; therefore a means for tightening that supplies such should be provided. Also, a tourniquet must be easily operable by an inexperienced individual, whether the wearer or someone providing treatment to the patient. A tourniquet ideally provides for rapid use, as a life-threatening condition often exists with tourniquet use. A basic design is therefore desirable, and one which provides for immediate understanding of use. Additionally, a tourniquet must be fully operational in inclement weather conditions.
Further, a lightweight inexpensively produced design is desirable, thereby enabling more widespread transport and use of the tourniquet.